Initiation
by ncisaddict89
Summary: STORY 2 Disclaimer: I don’t own the recognizable characters or CBS. When the body of a women Marine shows up murdered the team goes on a hunt to find the murderer before its too late. Contains TIVA. WARNING CHECK THE TOP OF EACH CHAPTER FOR WARNINGS!
1. Chapter 1

___INITIATION_

_Disclaimer: I don't own the recognizable characters or CBS they all belong to the great DB._

___THIS IS THE SECOND STORY IN A SERIES YOU WILL BE MISSING SOME INFORMATION IF YOU DONT READ THE FIRST ONE! ENTITLED UNTITLED._

___Summary: When a body of a pregnant woman shows up the team is looking all over for an answer to who the father and murderer is. Can they find him before he kills again? _

_"__NO, NO PLEASE DON'T STOP!" Screamed Amber _

___Gibbs was working on his boat and he heard the scream and ran upstairs and to Amber's room._

_"__Sweety its ok I'm here, calm down" said Gibbs comforting her_

___She attached herself to him and would not stop crying. _

_"__It's ok your safe tell me what your dream was about. What happened?" asked Gibbs_

_"__No I can't it's too scary." She cried _

_"__You can tell me I will protect you no one will hurt you" said Gibbs_

_"__I re...mem...ber tha...t ni....gh...t I h...ad a dre...am ab...out it." She blubbered_

___Gibbs hugged her rubbing her back soothing her _

_"__It's ok I'm here why don't we talk about it?" asked Gibbs trying to get her to let go and sit on her bed_

___She shook her head she had her arms around his neck and would not relinquish her grip._

___He stood up holding her and he brought her down to the basement he knew she loved working on the boat and he thought maybe she would calm down. When she noticed she was going downstairs she let go of his neck. Gibbs sat her down on his boat and sat next to her he wiped the tears from her face, which made her smile._

_"__There that's the smile that I love" said Gibbs "Do you want to talk about the dream?" he added_

___She shook her head "Can we just work on the boat?" she asked_

___Gibbs smiled and nodded stood up he grabbed the sander then he helped her get up on the boat he stood behind her helping her sand the boat. After awhile she was just laying in the boat asleep he smiled and picked her up bringing her back to her bed. He tucked her in and sighed he was hoping that she forgot about the dream and didn't let it bother her._

___The next day he woke up to Amber jumping on his bed _

_"__Come on Jethro get up I'm ready for school" said Amber_

___Gibbs looked over at the clock it was six she didn't even have to be up for another hour. _

_"__You that excited to start your new school?" asked Gibbs_

___She nodded as she got off his bed._

_"__Ok why don't you go make sure your backpack is packed and let me get dressed." said Gibbs_

___Amber nodded and ran to her room. Gibbs laughed and thought I have never seen anyone that excited for school._

___He got dressed and ready to bring her to school. After he was ready he went to the kitchen to get her breakfast ready. Once it was ready he called her and told her to eat. She came and sat down and ate. As soon as she was done she got all excited again._

_"__Come on Jethro I want to go." Said Amber_

_"__First you have to brush your teeth." Said Gibbs_

___She pouted but Gibbs gave her one look and she quickly made her way to the bathroom. After she brushed her teeth she came back with her back pack. _

_"__Where's your jacket?" asked Gibbs_

___She quickly went back to her room and grabbed her coat from her closet. Then headed back to the door where Gibbs had put on his coat. _

_"__Ok sweety now we can go" said Gibbs_

___She went out the door and ran to the car._

___He laughed and got into the car and put the key in the ignition. Started the car and drove to the school. When they got there Amber jumped out of the car and headed toward the school._

_"__Hold on Amber wait for me" said Gibbs_

___Amber stopped and waited. Gibbs got out and locked the car and headed to the school and went to the main office._

_"__Hello I'm Special Agent Jethro Gibbs this is Amber Hamilton." said Gibbs to the Principal who had come out of her office when they entered. _

_"__Hello nice to meet you" she said as she gave her hand to Gibbs to shake._

___Gibbs shook her hand as his phone started ringing _

_"__Excuse me I have to take this call" said Gibbs as he excused himself "Gibbs" he said answering his phone _

_"__Gibbs we have a dead Marine Private Robbyn Nelson Gibbs, Norfolk training center" said Tony_

_"__Ok you called Ducky yet?" asked Gibbs_

_"__No I'll do that." said Tony_

_"__Ok call McGee and Ziva too I'll be there in about a hour I'm just finishing dropping Amber off at school" said Gibbs_

___When he got off the phone she saw Amber and the principal were talking to another student. He looked over when the principal saw she introduced them_

_"__Agent Gibbs this is Nicole I've asked her to show Amber around the school they have the same teacher" said Principal Henderson._

___Gibbs nodded and said hello to her then he looked at Amber and smiled he could tell from her look that she wanted him to leave. _

_"__Ok I have to get going, Amber have fun today" said Gibbs as he gave her a pat on her back. "It was nice meeting you" Gibbs said to the principal._

___Gibbs walked out of the office and headed back to his car and headed to work. _

___THANKS EVERYONE FOR READING! REVIEWS MAKE ME WANT TO WRITE MORE. NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP IN A COUPLE WEEKS OR QUICKER IF I GET SOME REVIEW _____


	2. Chapter 2

___INITIATION_

_Disclaimer: I don't own the recognizable characters or CBS they all belong to the great DB._

___THIS IS THE SECOND STORY IN A SERIES YOU WILL BE MISSING SOME INFORMATION IF YOU DONT READ THE FIRST ONE! ENTITLED UNTITLED._

___Summary: When a body of a pregnant woman shows up the team is looking all over for an answer to who the father and murderer is. Can they find him before he kills again? _

___Gibbs pulled up to the crime scene and saw Ducky and Jimmy packing the gurney. He got out and ran up with Ducky_

_"__Ducky what do we have?" asked Gibbs_

_"__Blunt Force Trauma to the head, at around 0300 0400 this morning" said Ducky_

_"__Thanks Duck" said Gibbs as he ran up to where he saw Tony, McGee and Ziva _

___Tony and McGee were bagging and tagging. Ziva was talking to witnesses. Tony saw him and stood up leaving McGee to finish up._

_"__Boss photos and shooting and sketching are done, were just finishing up bagging and tagging and Ziva is getting statements from the witnesses" said Tony._

_"__Ok Tony" said Gibbs_

___At that moment Ziva walked towards Gibbs_

_"__They found the body at 0:545 this morning they were suppose to start a training mission at 0600 this morning. They said that there have been a lot of rumours going around that she was pregnant" said Ziva_

_"__Well Ducky can check that out, any ideas who the father was?" asked Gibbs_

_"__They said no but I think they were lying" said Ziva_

___Tony and McGee had finished up bagging and tagging they had joined Gibbs and Ziva._

_"__Maybe it was a fellow marine and there covering to keep him out of trouble." said Tony._

_"__Yeah possible" said Gibbs "Ok well it seems like we're finished here Ziva, Tony get the van back to NCIS. McGee your with me were going to talk to her Sergeant." said Gibbs_

___Gibbs and McGee went to the Sergeant's office. _

_"__Sergeant _Mancini, what can you tell me about Private Nelson?" asked Gibbs

"She was young but intelligent she has was going to be a great Marine" said Sergeant Mancini

"What were those rumours about Sergeant?" asked Gibbs

"I don't listen to rumour Agent Gibbs." said Sergeant Mancini

"What were the rumours?" asked McGee

"That she was pregnant and that it belongs to a Marine. But there's no evidence of it." said Sergeant Mancini.

"Do you know what Marine?" asked Gibbs

"No didn't seem like anyone knew." said Sergeant Mancini.

"Was she close with anyone?" asked McGee

"Private Hannanah Robinson they both transferred here at the same time." Said Sergeant Mancini who wrote down and handed Gibbs at piece of paper with her address on it

"Ok Thank you Sergeant. If you think of anything call" said Gibbs as he and McGee make their way out of his office. Once they were out of the building and on their way to the car

"Gibbs he was lying he know about the father" said McGee

"Yeah I saw that McGee." Said Gibbs

"Private Robinson may know something Boss." Said McGee

"Yeah that's why we're going there next." said Gibbs getting into the car.

When they got to her house they knocked waited a few seconds and no one answered. Then McGee noticed what looked like blood on the door handle.

"Boss" he said quietly pointing to the door handle

Gibbs looked at the door handle and got his gun out and nodded to McGee who had his hand on the handle. McGee turned it quickly. When they got inside they saw the body if Private Robinson on her living room floor. Then they heard someone starting a car outside they ran outside and saw the car speeding out of the driveway. They ran after it but it was gone and the tires on their car had been slashed.

"Dammit" said Gibbs "Did you get a licences plate McGee?" asked Gibbs

"No" said McGee

Gibbs and McGee went back into the house and cleared it.

"McGee call Ducky, Tony and Ziva" demanded Gibbs

McGee picked up his phone and called Ducky and told him what happened and called Tony and told him as well and told him to tell Ziva.

When Tony and Ziva showed up at the crime scene Gibbs was taking photos and McGee was bagging and tagging. Gibbs saw them and got up.

"Tony shoot and sketch, Ziva looks like we have a nosy neighbour why don't you go see if she saw anything." Said Gibbs pointing out the house next door where someone was looking out the window when she saw Gibbs looking she looked away.

Ziva made her way to the neighbours while Tony started shooting and sketching, and McGee finished bagging and tagging.

Ziva knocked on the door and the woman that was looking out the window opened up.

"Can I help you?" she asked Ziva

Ziva held up her badge "Officer David Ma'am can you tell me if you heard or saw anything out of the ordinary today?" asked Ziva

"I'm Ms. Steward why don't you come in?" said Ms. Steward

Ziva stepped in and sat down on the couch that she was lead to.

"I'm guessing that you did see something." Said Ziva

"Not today until you showed up but about two weeks ago I heard a lot of commotion coming from that house then I heard music playing so I figured they were just having a party or something" said Ms Steward

"Did you report it?" asked Ziva

"No I didn't want to get involved I knew she was a marine and I was afraid of having to deal with them." Said Ms Steward

"You said some sort of commotion what do you mean?" asked Ziva

"Screaming and yelling but as soon as the noise started so did music I figured that it was some game they were playing." Said Ms Steward who was avoiding eye contact

"Ma'am if you know something you need to tell me." said Ziva

"I don't know anything Officer" said Ms Steward

"Ok well if you think of anything you let me know" said Ziva handing her a business card

"Will do." said Ms Steward as she led Ziva towards the door and said good-bye.

Back at the crime scene Gibbs had finished up the pictures Tony was just about finished shooting and sketching and McGee was still bagging and tagging Abby was going to have a field day with all this evidence. Ducky was checking liver temp on the victim.

"Duck Time of Death?" asked Gibbs

"Roughly two hours ago so probably just before you go here" said Ducky "Cause looks like the same as our other victim Jethro" continued Ducky before Gibbs could ask.

"Anything else Ducky?" asked Gibbs

"I'll know more when I get her on the table." Said Ducky as Jimmy went to get the gurney.

Gibbs saw Ziva coming and stood up.

"Anything Ziva?" asked Gibbs

"She knows more than she's saying but she did hear something about two weeks ago some commotion then music she thought they were having a party and she didn't report it." Said Ziva

Everyone was finishing up Ducky and Jimmy were getting the body on the gurney and heading back to the truck.

"Ok everyone pack up the van and head back make sure Abby gets all the evidence to work on." Said Gibbs

They all nodded and finished up. Before they could leave

"McGee your with me were going back to talk to the Sergeant and he is going to tell us what he knows, Tony and Ziva run down the names of both victims and the neighbours name see what comes up" said Gibbs as he got into the car and started it. McGee got in quickly.

___THANKS EVERYONE FOR READING! REVIEWS MAKE ME WANT TO WRITE MORE. NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP AS SOON AS I GET SOME REVIWES_____


	3. Chapter 3

___INIATATION _

___Disclaimer: I don't own the recognizable characters or CBS they all belong to DB_

___THIS IS THE SECOND STORY IN A SERIES YOU WILL BE MISSING SOME INFORMATION IF YOU DONT READ THE FIRST ONE! ENTITLED UNTITLED._

___Summary: When a body of a pregnant woman shows up the team is looking all over for an answer to who the father and murderer is. Can they find him before he kills again? _

Back at the Sergeant's office, Gibbs bursted into his office without knocking and walked in to a meeting.

"Do you mind we are in the middle of a discussion here" barked Sergeant Mancini

"You tell us what you are hiding and we will leave" said Gibbs

"Private Jackson please wait outside we will finish this later" said Sergeant Mancini

McGee looked at her as she left she looked him right in the eye she could see fear in her eyes. McGee smiled at her.

"Ok what is it that you're hiding, why are women that are in your command being murdered." Gibbs demanded.

"I have no idea what you are talking about Agent Gibbs just because someone that works under my command is murdered doesn't mean I have anything to do with it" Sergeant Mancini raged

"Actually its two Sergeant and funny it wasn't too long after we were here that the other one was murdered it was actually while we were on our way there from here" said Gibbs

"Who?" demanded Sergeant Mancini

"Private Robinson" said McGee

Sergeant sat down in his desk he was dazed. "How?" asked Sergeant Mancini

"Same way as Private Nelson" said Gibbs

"How was that?" asked Private Mancini

Blunt force trauma to the head" said McGee

"What can I do to help?" asked Sergeant Mancini

"Tell us everything you know" demanded Gibbs

"There has been some hostility against women lately because the new Lieutenant General is a women and a lot of the men do not appreciate that." said Sergeant Mancini

"So someone is killing new women recruits so that women stop enlisting?" asked Gibbs

"It's possible I suppose but I can't see anyone from my unit being involved" said Sergeant Mancini

"We need to speak to any new recruits." Said Gibbs

"Well one of them is outside my door I was just speaking to her Private Jackson." Said Sergeant Mancini and there is only one other one, Private Wilson who is currently in training as soon as she gets back I will make sure she gets to you." Sergeant Mancini added as he walked towards his door and opened it telling Private Jackson to come back in.

"Private you are going to go with NCIS and answer a few questions." Said Sergeant Mancini

"Sergeant why?" she asked

"We just need you to answer a few questions, I'm sure it won't take too long" said McGee

"Okkk." Said Private Jackson answered McGee could tell she was edgy

Gibbs and McGee brought her to the car. She was shaking

"Private are you alright?" asked McGee

"Ye...ss" Private Jackson trembled.

McGee and Gibbs looked at each other. McGee helped her into the back seat. Got into the front and looked to the back. Gibbs got in and drove. When they got to the station McGee went to open the door for her she was shaking so bad she could not stand up.

"Private what's wrong? Asked McGee

"Not...thi....ingg." she quivered

"Ma'am you are shaking uncontrollably and you're telling me that nothing is wrong. You're obviously nervous about something" said McGee

"I'm fine" she said after taking a few deep breaths and then she gets out of the car and starts shaking again and almost collapses

Gibbs and McGee both have to grab her to stop her. Gibbs and McGee help her get inside and bring her to the conference room and sit her down. McGee runs and gets her something to drink from the machine. When he gets back Ducky is there checking her over.

"McGee stay here with her" said Gibbs as he and Ducky go outside

McGee gives her the bottle of water that he opened, and then sits down next to her.

Outside the room "Ducky what's wrong with her?" asked Gibbs

"She's nervous and scared she's hiding something Jethro she'll be fine if she just talks about it" said Ducky

"Easier said than done Duck" said Gibbs as he went back in the room

Private Jackson had her head on the table she was shaking so much that the table was shaking. McGee was trying to calm her down but wasn't having any luck. McGee looked up at Gibbs nodded that she was fine other than being scared.

"Private why don't you just tell us why you're so scared we can help we can protect you." said Gibbs sitting down across from her.

She took a deep breath and she calmed down a bit but she was still shaking a bit. She started to talk but her shaking got really bad again.

"Private take another couple of breaths and drink" said McGee

She did that and she was calmed completely down.

"Ok when you are ready to tell us what it is that has you scared." Said Gibbs

She took another breath and another drink.

"I got a phone call last night saying that I needed to meet someone tonight at the training center and not to tell anyone or my carrier as a marine would be over before it started." She managed to say before she started shaking again she took a breath and was calm again before she continued "Then I heard that Private Nelson was killed and I got another call saying if I said anything that is what would happen to me. She took another breath and drank some water.

"Who was it that called you?" asked Gibbs

"I don't know" she said

"Cell or house phone?" asked McGee

"Cell" she said pulling it out of her purse and handing it to McGee

"McGee trace the call." said Gibbs

"Wait he said not to tell anyone if you go after him he will kill me" said Private Jackson as she started to shake again

"Don't worry we will keep you safe." Said Gibbs and nodded to McGee

While McGee when to trace the call Gibbs kept talking to her after she had calmed down.

"Do you know why they are doing this?" asked Gibbs

"Because I'm a woman and new I heard that it's some new form or initiation so that the men can show us who is in charge." Said Private Jackson

"But gender doesn't decide who in charge rank does" said Gibbs

"I know I guess they just want us to quit so that no other women will get above them." Said Private Jackson

"Do you know Private Wilson?" asked Gibbs

"Yes she said she got the call too for tonight, we were planning on going together and if I don't show up they will probably kill her please let me leave and go." Said Private Jackson

"Don't worry we will get to her before she can go" said Gibbs

"And if you don't?" she asked

"We will" said Gibbs

DiNozzo walks into Abby's lab with a caf-pow her music louder than normal. He goes and turns it off. Abby what you got?" asked DiNozzo being very Gibbs like.

"Well what do you want?" asked Abby

DiNozzo stared at her. "and get to the point quickly please" said Tony trying to avoid technical jargon that Abby always seemed to have.

"Well no problem with that none of the evidence I have has come up with anything I all seems to be like planted evidence almost to try and distract us." Said Abby

"Abby you have to be kidding Gibbs is not going to like this. Give me something." Said DiNozzo

"Well chances are it's a Marine because they would know what to plant" said Abby

"Come on Abbs that' not going to work but you don't have anything that's not your fault" said Tony walking out the door.

___THANKS EVERYONE FOR READING! NEXT CHAPTER WILL B____E UP AS SOON AS SOON AS I GET SOME REVIEWS _____


	4. Chapter 4

___INIATATION _

___Disclaimer: I don't own the recognizable characters or CBS they all belong to DB_

___THIS IS THE SECOND STORY IN A SERIES YOU WILL BE MISSING SOME INFORMATION IF YOU DONT READ THE FIRST ONE! ENTITLED UNTITLED._

___Summary: When a body of a pregnant woman shows up the team is looking all over for an answer to who the father and murderer is. Can they find him before he kills again? _

Meanwhile back in the squad room McGee and Ziva were trying to trace the call and Tony was ignoring his cell that kept ringing it was Jeanne but when anyone asked he just say it was this teenagers. When it rang the sixth time Ziva snapped

"Here give me the phone I'll get them to stop calling" she fumed

"NO Ziva its fine they will get tired of it eventually" said Tony

"Well it will be quicker if we threaten to report them" said Ziva

"No then they will win if we ignore it and act like we don't care then we win Ziva" said Tony

Ziva walked up behind him.

"Let me tell them off" she whispered into his ear

He whimpered he hated when she did that she knew how to make he want to give in.

"Ziiivaa no just leave it alone" said Tony

"Why you're a federal agent you can get them to stop" said Ziva

"Yeah but when I was a teenager I prank called and the whole point of it was too piss of the person we don't acted pissed off they will stop" said Tony

"Well they have been calling for like two weeks" said Ziva "and not just during the day also when were out together" she added.

"Give it one more day and then I'll call them and get them to stop I promise" said Tony

"Ok" she whispered into his ear

Tony turned around grabbed her and kissed her quickly before anyone saw it. Ziva smiled at him thinking wow he's got guts.

Meanwhile McGee was getting annoyed with it so he decided to trace it and he got into Tony's phone record and traced it while he was tracing the call from the Privates phone which was taking awhile because of barricades that were set on the phone number. Tony's number finished within three seconds and it saw the number and it came up registered to DR JEANNE BENNOIT. McGee's eyes popped out. Ziva saw him

"What did the number trace" she asked walking toward McGee desk.

"No" McGee said as he quickly closed the trace on Tony's phone wishing that he had not done that

"Then what's with the expression McLier?" asked Tony

"What expression?" McGee asked

"Let's see about that." Said Tony who walked over to his computer

"Tony what do you think you're doing?" asked McGee standing up blocking Tony from getting to his computer

"Seeing what the hell you're doing. As your senior field agent I have the right to know" said Tony acting smug like.

"Tony you don't want to do that" said McGee trying to stop him

"What what are you doing looking at porn or something?" asked Ziva who was interested and walked over.

"Either you let us look or we tell Gibbs" said Tony

McGee knew that if Gibbs found out that he would be lucky to keep his job and Tony was being a pain in the ass but he didn't want Ziva to see guessing that she didn't know.

"Fine tell Gibbs" said McGee

Tony was stunned what on earth could he be hiding that he didn't want him to see, it was something big enough that he would risk losing his job over.

Just then the trace on the Private's phone popped up. McGee looked at Tony who and then sat back down.

"The trace leads me to the training center. Around where the body was found the name on the phone is nice try losers" said McGee obviously someone knew that the phone would be traced.

"Ziva go tell Gibbs" Tony told her signalling to leave him and McGee alone

Ziva nodded and went to the conference room.

Tony got up and went over to McGee and sat on his desk next to him.

"OK what is the Probie hiding?" Tony asked looked at him

McGee kept looking at his computer working on trying to get more information. "Nothing" said McGee

"Nothing yet you rather I tell Gibbs then you tell me come on if you're doing something your nut suppose to its not like I've never done it." Said Tony sympathetically

He looked around to make sure Gibbs and Ziva weren't around then he looked at Tony

"Ok well I was getting annoyed with those phone calls you were getting and I had the program open already so I check your phone record and then checked the number out and saw who it was that was really calling" said McGee before he looked back at his computer

Tony's eyes nearly popped out of his head

"So you invaded my privacy instead of just asking me" retorted Tony

"You weren't telling Ziva how was I suppose to know you weren't telling me the truth I thought it was some teenagers I wanted to see who it was and maybe I could have..." said McGee before Tony cut him

"Could have what called them and told them not to call" fumed Tony

"Look I'm sorry but you see why I didn't tell you I figured Ziva didn't know" said McGee

"So you were coving for me despite the fact that you knew if I told Gibbs you would be fired." Said Tony

"I was stupid to trace it and I wasn't about to let my mistake screw you guys especially since I was an ass about it at first." Said McGee

"Look McGee I don't know what to say to this except you don't tell Ziva and I won't tell Gibbs." Said Tony

"I won't" said McGee still ashamed of the stupid mistake he just made

"And don't ever try and trace my phone again" said Tony

"Trust me I won't" said McGee

Tony went back to his desk and went back to work. McGee kept working on the trace. Ziva and Gibbs came in with Private Jackson.

"McGee did you find anything else or were you too busy doing whatever it is that you won't tell anyone about" demanded Gibbs

McGee and Tony both looked at Ziva and Ziva and Gibbs were both looking at McGee

"I'm still working on it boss" said McGee

Gibbs glared at him, but McGee did everything to avoid eye contact with Gibbs while he kept working. The Private's phone choice that moment to ring. She looked at her phone

"Its Private Wilson she was suppose to call me as soon as she was done training" said Private Jackson

"Ok tell her to meet you at the coffee shop across the street from here and nothing else" said Gibbs

She picked up her phone "Hello"

"We have your little friend Private Wilson and unless you want us to kill her you will show up and you will come alone none of those NCIS agents and trust me I will know if they follow you call me back once you are far enough from the building and I will tell you where we are meeting" then he hung up.

Private Jackson started shaking again. McGee got up and sat her down in his chair. Ziva gave her a bottle of water.

"Tony McGee go get some tracking devices ready NOW." Said Gibbs

They looked at each other then went to the area they kept the chips.

"McGee I'm so sorry she said anything I didn't know she would" said Tony

"It's Ok it's not your fault don't worry I still won't tell her" said McGee as they got three chips to plant as well as a belt to put one on

"Thanks I know I've gave you a hard time since you started here but I know I can always count on you" said Tony

McGee smiled and thanked him as then headed back to the squad room.

McGee had already attached the tracker chip to the belt

"Here this has a tracker that is undetectable and just in case we have to more that I will attach to you" said McGee attaching one to her shoe and giving her the other one to put on the inside of her bra.

She smiled and nodded

"Ok now we can't go with you but we will know where you will be going and we will be there before you get there." Said Gibbs who had already had Ziva get a swat team ready.

"Thank you for everything" said Private Jackson

"Don't thank us yet we still have more to do" said Ziva smiling

She left and went out of the building McGee was trying to trace the call.

"McGee anything?" asked Gibbs

"No Boss" said McGee

Just then her phone was ringing she was making a call.

"Hello you're away from NCIS" the man said

"Yes and I didn't tell them anything I swear" said Private Jackson

"I know otherwise there would be people following you and I can tell there's no one. Ok meet me at 147 Leakesville Rd." Said the man he hung up and turned to Private Wilson "Looks like your friend is going to come through after all" said ___Corporal_ King.

___THANKS EVERYONE FOR READING! NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP AS SOON AS SOON AS I GET SOME REVIEWS _____


	5. Chapter 5

___INITIATION _

___THIS IS THE SECOND STORY IN A SERIES YOU WILL BE MISSING SOME INFORMATION IF YOU DONT READ THE FIRST ONE! ENTITLED UNTITLED._

___Summary: When a body of a pregnant woman shows up the team is looking all over for an answer to who the father and murderer is. Can they find him before he kills again? ____**WARNING CONTAINS discipline of child don't like don't read.**___

___Gibbs, DiNozzo, Ziva & McGee and the entire SWAT team were getting into position around the area of the forest. Hiding in the bushes so they can see every angle but they could not be seen. They see a group of Marines but they don't see either of the Privates. _

_"__Hold your positions till we see Private Wilson" said Gibbs_

___Then Private Jackson showed up she was being guided by two Marine in total there was six Marine not including Private Jackson._

_"__Where is Wilson?" she asked_

_"__You tell me everything you told those NCIS Agents and we will let her go" said Corporal King_

_"__I promise I didn't tell them anything" said Private Jackson_

_"__Then why did I see an NCIS van?" asked Corporal King_

_"__Hold your ground we didn't bring an NCIS van he's playing her" said Gibbs_

___Private Jackson knew that he was playing her they would never bring the van._

_"__I really don't know but I didn't tell them anything" said Private Jackson_

___He nodded "Ok bring out Private Wilson." He announced _

_"__Get ready to move." Said Gibbs_

___Private Wilson and Jackson looked at each other when someone brought her out. Private Jackson looked out to the wood like she had been told too._

_"__Go now, now surround" said Gibbs_

___Out of every corner of the forest the SAWT team and the team swarmed out and surrounded the Marine. Like she had been told Private Jackson grabbed Private Wilson and ran in the direction of the SWAT team._

_"__Drop your weapons" demanded Tony_

___All two Corporals and four Lance Corporals dropped their weapons _

___Gibbs shook his head "Some Marines" he mumbled as the SWAT team when in and arrested them and grabbed their weapons. _

_"__Get them back to NCIS" said Gibbs to Tony Ziva and McGee. _

___They got them back to NCIS and started interrogating them McGee and Gibbs were interrogating one of them while Tony and Ziva worked on another until they got the whole story._

___After all six had been interrogated Gibbs and the team all meet in the squad room. It was late they all started working on their case reports _

_"__Tony and Ziva you can finish those tomorrow its late you can head home." Said Gibbs _

___McGee knew that he was about to get yelled at but he wasn't about to try and run. Gibbs waited for Tony and Ziva to get into the elevator before he pointed to the director's office telling McGee to follow him up there. McGee's stomach flipped Gibbs was planning on telling the director. McGee froze but one look from Gibbs was all it took to get him moving the walk up the director's office was the longest minute in all of his life. When they got into Cynthia's office_

_"__Go right in." Said Cynthia_

___They both went in and Jenny was sitting at her desk._

_"__Come in and close the door" she said putting down her pen_

___McGee came in and sat down at the chair Jenny was pointing too in front of her desk. Gibbs stood against the wall behind Jenny's desk._

_"__Agent McGee do you want to tell us what you were doing on your computer earlier today when you were suppose to be tracing the call?" asked Jenny_

___McGee took a deep breath "I was doing the trace but while I was letting it go through all the barriers I traced another number having nothing to do with the case" said McGee_

_"__Whose number?" demanded Gibbs_

"Well Tony's been getting a lot of prank calls for like last couple weeks and I wanted to see who it was so I got his phone records and traced the number" said McGee

Jenny looked at him with a raised eye brow "Not what you expected was it Agent McGee" said Jenny

Gibbs looked at her then look at McGee was he the only one who didn't know something

"No Ma'am it wasn't" said McGee

"Who was it McGee?" asked Gibbs

McGee looked to the director who nodded.

"It wasn't who he is was telling us, it was Jeanne Bennoit and I told Tony the truth I just didn't say anything in front of Ziva because they way he was acting made it seem like she didn't know" said McGee

Jenny nodded in understanding. But Gibbs was pissed

"Maybe a week of desk work will teach you to break the law McGee for the next week you will not be going on any mission and pull a stunt like this again you will lose you badge" barked Gibbs

"Yes boss" said McGee

"You can go home Agent McGee see you tomorrow" said Jenny

"Thank you good night Director good night boss" said McGee

Gibbs looked at Jenny "He better not be working undercover again Jenny" he said as he left her office

"McGee hold on" said Gibbs

McGee froze Gibbs came up from behind him and grabbed his arm and pulled him to his desk telling him to grab his things and then pulled him to the elevator. Starting it and then pulling the emergency break.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING MCGEE?" asked Gibbs

"I wasn't I was annoyed by the phone calls that he would not answer and I didn't think I just did it when I saw the number I was stunned and had wished I had not done it" said McGee

"You're lucky you are only on desk work for a week and not fired" said Gibbs

"I know boss it won't happen again" said McGee

"I know" said Gibbs

Gibbs flipped the switch and hit the button for the garage. Before it got to the garage he slapped McGee. In the back of the head.

Gibbs got into his car and drove home and went to his neighbour who had agreed to watch Amber anytime he had to work late.

"Jethro Hello" said Kevin

"Good evening and how is Amber tonight" he looked over at Amber who was sitting on the couch sulking. Gibbs looked at Kevin

"She said something she should not have and I told her that I was planning on telling you and she sat on the couch and would not say a word for the last hour" said Kevin

Gibbs looked over at Amber with the Gibbs stare. Gibbs walked over to her and sat down next to her.

"What did you say?" Gibbs asked her

She shook her head and would not tell him. He looked up at Kevin

"She swore I don't know where she heard it from but she dropped the F bomb" said Kevin

Gibbs looked over at Amber is amazement. He got her coat and put it on her and then grabbed her by the back of her coat she started to fight to get away so he picked her up and put her under his arm and walked to the door.

"Thanks for watching her Kevin sorry about this" said Gibbs

"No problem and kids will be kids" said Kevin

Gibbs walked across the lawn and into the house Amber still fighting to get out of his grip. Gibbs brought her to the couch and tried to get her to calm down.

"Stop fighting Amber you will get hurt" said Gibbs

But she kept fighting so Gibbs sighed and put her over his lap

**SMACK, SMACK.**

Amber stop fighting Gibbs pulled her up and sat her on his lap.

"Do you want to tell me why you're fighting with me Amber?" asked Gibbs

Amber looked down at her lap.

Gibbs lifted her chin so she was looking him in the eyes. "I asked you a question Amber." Said Gibbs sternly

A single tear fell down her face. "I knew you were upset and when I said that word before my daddy washed my mouth out with soap and I thought you would do that too" said Amber

"So you know that word is wrong and you still said it why Amber?" asked Gibbs

With tears in her eyes she looked at Gibbs and shook her head.

"You need to learn that using language like that is not allowed Amber" said Gibbs

"Yes sir" said Amber

"Ok well let's get this over with." Said Gibbs

"Please no Jethro I won't do it again I promise?" begged Amber

"I know you won't after you learn your lesson" said Gibbs leading her to the bathroom and sat her on the toilet. He got a bar or soap out of the cupboard and un-rapped it.

"Ok open up and bite" said Gibbs

"Please No" begged Amber

"Now Amber" said Gibbs firmly

She opened her mouth he put it in and she bit. Tears fell down her face. Two minutes later he took it out and let her wash her mouth out.

"Ok now I want you to get ready for bed" said Gibbs "I will be in, in ten minutes" he added

"Ok" she mumbled as she walked towards her room

Ten minutes later he went to her room and saw her sitting in the corner he walked over to her and sat down next to her and put his arm on her shoulder

"What's wrong?" asked Gibbs

"You hate me." Said Amber

"No I don't I love you very much I did what I did because I love you" said Gibbs

"My daddy when he did that always said it was because I was a bad girl" said Amber

"You sure he didn't say that what you said was bad?" asked Gibbs

She looked at him with tears and nodded "He said what I did was bad" she said

"I know you don't like to be punished heck I know all about it, I was you age at one time too. But by my dad punishing me I grew up to be who I am instead of ending up in trouble" said Gibbs

"I know and I'm sorry" said Amber

"I know but there is someone else you need to apologize to tomorrow" said Gibbs

"I will tell Kevin I'm sorry" said Amber

"Good" he said getting up and picking her up and tossing her into the air. She giggled as he put her into bed.

"Good night Amber" said Gibbs smiling

"Good night I love you" said Amber

"I love you too" said Gibbs kissing her on the forehead.

THANKS EVERYONE FOR READING NEXT AMD FINAL CHAPTER WILL BE UP AS SOON AS I GET REVIEWS.


	6. Chapter 6

___INITIATION_

___THIS IS THE SECOND STORY IN A SERIES YOU WILL BE MISSING SOME INFORMATION IF YOU DONT READ THE FIRST ONE! ENTITLED UNTITLED._

___Summary: When a body of a pregnant woman shows up the team is looking all over for an answer to who the father and murderer is. Can they find him before he kills again? ____**WARNING CHAPTER CONTAINS SMUT DONT LIKE DONT READ!!**_

___Tony and Ziva pulled up to Tony's apartment. Tony got out of his car and walked over to Ziva's and opened her door for her. She smiled as she took his hand as he led her up to his apartment. When they got in Tony pushed her in against the wall and kisses her. He pulled away so he could talk _

_"__It's been a long day and that case was confusing, you want anything to eat or drink?" asked Tony_

___Ziva laughed "Sure you want to order pizza or something?" said Ziva_

_"__Sounds good" he said he ordered the pizza _

___He turned around and walked to the living room_

_"__It will be here in thirty mi..." he stops dead in his tracks there was Ziva she had changed into nothing but a bra and panties._

_"__Like what you see Tony?" asked Ziva smirking_

___He nodded and walked towards her pulling her into his room and pushing her on his bed he quickly removed his shirt and pants. Before he got onto the bed he started to kiss he stomach moving his way up to her lips. When he got to her lips she flipped over so that she was on top. She ran her fingers through his hair and she kissed his neck before nipping on his ear._

_"__Ziva why do you have to tease me?" asked Tony_

_"__What fun would it be if I didn't?" asked Ziva_

___Tony undid her bra and moved her hands down her sides until he felt her panties he removed them with a quick move. Then he flipped her over so he was on top. They always fought for who was going to be on top usually Ziva won but tonight he wasn't going to let that happen. She quickly removed his boxers and tried to flip him over._

_"__I'm on top tonight Ziiiva" said Tony_

___She smiled and tried to flip again she sighed because she was not going to win tonight. Tony slowly inserted himself into her a bit before pulling out and going back in a little more._

___She moaned "So this is your way of payback teasing me?" asked Ziva_

___Tony smirked "Paybacks sucks doesn't it." Said Tony before going in a bit more and pulling out fully "and you don't even only tease me in bed anymore you did it at work with McGee there you know how bad that was?" asked Tony_

_"__Oh was Tony embarrassed?" joked Ziva_

_"__Wait you did that on purpose to embarrasses me?" asked Tony_

___She nodded and smirked._

_"__Oh you're going to be sorry now Ziva" said Tony he moved in her a bit and then back out when in almost all the way and came back out._

_"__Tony please I will never tease you like that again at work" begged Ziva_

___Tony smirked as he moved in and out only going in about half way. Ziva tried to push up making him go in further but it didn't work he was holding her down so she could not move._

_"__Tony please" she moaned_

___Tony smiled and gave in he couldn't tease her for long without feeling bad so he thrust in her all the way quickly over and over again. It took a few more times before he body started to shake he knew she was almost there and he was also almost there. She could feel her orgasm starting as she tightened around him then she felt him in her._

_"__Tonyyy" she moaned before he body collapsed. Tony moved beside her and _

___His phone rang but both of them were too out of breath to go get it Tony figured they would leave a message if it was important. After a couple minutes someone knocked at the door. _

_"__Must be the pizza" said Tony getting up and dressing quickly _

_"__I'll check the message on the phone" said Ziva getting into one of Tony's shirts_

___Tony went to the door and got the pizza when he came back in the room Ziva had started the answering machine._

_"__Tony I really need to talk to you and since you keep ignoring me when I call your cell I thought about your house phone. I know you told me to stop calling but I need you to know that I'm pregnant and its yours I'm sorry to tell you this way but since you don't pick up your phone I doubt you will get it any other way. Please call me Bye" said Jeanne._

___Ziva was glaring at Tony with her arms crossed across her chest. Tony was beyond speechless._

_"__TONY!!! Do you have something you want to tell me?" raged Ziva_

_"__Ziva I know you're pissed but please before you start saying anything please let me explain" begged Tony_

___Ziva sat down at the kitchen table. Tony sat down across from her knowing sitting next to her would be a bad idea._

_"__The truth is that she is the one who has been calling me I talked to her once she told me she still loved me but I told her it was over and that I was with someone new and told her not to call again. I told you it was some teenagers because I didn't want you to get angry or upset" said Tony_

___Ziva was just glaring at him before she got up and walked toward the bed room and got changed into her own clothes. Tony pleaded with her not to leave and to just talk to him but she would not even look at him. She left closing the door hard on her way out Tony went after her he was not about to lose her._

_"__Ziva I'm sorry please don't leave let's just talk about this" pleaded Tony_

___Ziva turned around she had tears in her eyes._

_"__You have been lying to me for the past three weeks how can I every trust you again?" asked Ziva_

_"__I know I don't expect you to forgive me right now but please let's just talk about this" begged Tony_

___Ziva slapped him across the face got into her car and drove off. She drove to the hospital where she knew Jeanne worked, it was the same hospital she worked at when Tony was dating her. She walked around and found her._

_ "__Jeanne" said Ziva_

___Jeanne turned around "Yes can I help you" she didn't know who Ziva was._

_"__My name is Officer David I work with Tony and I also date him I think we should talk" said Ziva calmly_

___She turned to one of the nurses who knew who Tony was and was surprised but nodded telling her that she could handle things up here for a bit. Jeanne led her to the cafeteria where the picked a table by a window._

_"__I heard that you're pregnant Jeanne" said Ziva_

___Jeanne was surprised "He told you?" asked Jeanne_

_"__Not exactly I heard the message" said Ziva _

___Jeanne shook her head "He really needs to learn to tell the women who's dating the truth. I'm sorry that's how you found out that way it was stupid to tell him that way" said Jeanne_

_"__He would not pick up your calls you didn't have much of a choice" said Ziva_

_"__I guess. So you said you wanted to talk to me what about?" asked Jeanne_

_"__I wanted to know how you forgave him for what he did?" asked Ziva_

_"__I didn't but my baby is going to need a father" said Jeanne_

___Ziva nodded "I understand" she said_

___They sat there in silence Jeanne finally spoke up_

_"__If you love him don't let his stupidity ruin what you have." Said Jeanne "I made that mistake and lost him" she added_

___Ziva smiled "I do love him I just needed to talk to someone who has been in the same place as me and you're the only person that came to mind" said Ziva_

___Jeanne smiled "Good to know I'm not the only one out there anymore" said Jeanne "As much as I would like to continue this conversation I have to get back to work but you can call me" said Jeanne giving Ziva her number._

___Ziva took the paper and said she would call she got back in her car and drove back to Tony's. She called him._

_"__DiNozzo" he said answering his phone_

_"__Tony it's me come down to the parking lot please" said Ziva_

___Tony grabbed his keys and headed down to the parking lot he saw her car and walked over to it. Ziva looked at him and grabbed him and kissed him hard then pushed him away._

_"__If you ever want that to happen again you will tell me everything and will never lie to me again" said Ziva_

___Tony nodded and leaned against her car._

_"__Ok well she started calling me about a month ago for the first week she said nothing and I didn't recognize her number. I didn't know until Jenny told me that she had been calling NCIS and told me it was Jeanne then I told her to answer me and eventually she did and she said that she still loved me and wanted me back. Then I told her not to call anymore that I was with someone new and that I love her" he said with a smile as he looked at Ziva "Then she kept calling so I ignored it I promise I didn't know she was pregnant" he added._

_"__I know you didn't" said Ziva looked at the ground_

___Tony looked at her confused._

_"__I went to see Jeanne" said Ziva_

___Tony looked at her surprised and hurt. "Why?" asked Tony_

_"__I was upset and I needed to talk to someone who had been where I am and she's the first person that came to mind. I'm sorry" said Ziva_

___Tony pulled her in and hugged her._

_"__No I'm sorry I've been a horrible boyfriend and I understand why you went to Jeanne" said Tony "You can be mad at me as long as you want if you just tell me if I really am the father." Said Tony_

___Ziva laughed "Tony you are the father and all she wants is for you to be a father she says she doesn't want to date you again even if she does still love you" said Ziva_

___Tony took her hand and led her back to his apartment. When they got to his apartment he led her to the couch and sat down next to her and kissed her when he pulled away for the first time he knew what he had to do and said "Ziva I love you" before he kissed her again._

___THANKS EVERYONE FOR READING____ MY SECOND STORY! NEXT STORY WILL BE UP IN A FEW DAYS!_______


End file.
